Codename: Viewtiful Kids Next Door
by Dark Deception
Summary: -DEAD- The former KND, as adults, got themselves a Vwatch, along with a message from someone who is kidnapped. Now they are at Movieland to save that hero and are transformed into the Viewtiful Kids Next Door! Henshinagogo, baby! 1'st KND fanfic.


**DD: Attention .hack fans, we have to put .hack//Minihams' Chronicles' to a pause, because we have a new fanfic on my head. And introducing my newest OCs are Numbuh X and Jet View.**

**Numbuh X: Hiya!**

**Jet View: …**

**DD: Jet View (or Jet) is kind of a shy person.**

**TKM: I can't believe this!**

**Chef Ny'terro: Who wants ramen?**

**Numbuh X: Me! I want some!**

**Chef Ny'terro: Here ya go. (Hands over the ramen to Numbuh X)**

**Numbuh X: Thanks!**

**DD: May I continue?**

**Numbuh X: Okay. (Eats ramen)**

**DD: I have one of the fanfics of Codename: Kids Next Door and this is my first one! Disclaimer?**

Disclaimer: DD never owns Codename: Kids Next Door or Viewtiful Joe.

DD presents:

Codename: Viewtiful Kids Next Door

Prologue

The KND. A marvelous group of kids that fight adult tyranny across the globe. These kids were the best and the brightest among all others under the age of 13. The best among all others are the KND of Sector V. They were: Nigel Uno, Hoagie Pennywhistle Gilligan Jr., Kuki Sanban, Wallabee Beetles and Abigail Lincoln.

15 years they retired and lived their lives peacefully. But one day at the Clover Studio theater, something 'Viewtiful' is about to happen.

"What movie is coming on?" Abigail told the others. Abigail (or Abby) is dressed in a funky 80's style dress, Along with gold 'Rage against the machines' logo hat. "Tch. How should I know? I've seen too much of this 'Radio' shtick already." Nigel spoke, disgusted by Abby's loss of patience. Nigel Uno wears a long UK-patterned shirt with a 1969 made baggy jeans. "How about InuYasha the Movie: Swords of an Honorable Ruler?" Kuki spoke when she saw the poster. Kuki wears a cyan sērā-fuku with a giant pink bow worn on her long hair. "How come we have to watch anime? Sweetie, you aren't joking, right?" Wallabee 'or Wally' moaned when Kuki chose to watch an anime movie. Wally wears the usual orange hooded jacket and blue denim jeans like he does when he was still a member of the KND. Just in case and to be sure, Kuki is married to Wally. "Hm… maybe there's something great that we haven't saw." Hoagie thought when he saw a poster for the movie called 'Viewtiful Joe'. Hoagie wears an old, tattered, black jacket with his usual tan denim jeans in which he stitched his old bandana on the left leg. "Hey! Let's watch that one!" Hoagie then called to the others about the movie. "What cruddy movie are you talking about, Hoagie?" Wally said in disgust till he saw the movie poster. "What movie is this anyway? 'Viewtiful Joe'? What movie's that?" He spoke again, this time confused. "Uh, hello! This movie is an adaptation of the game with the same name! I'm a fan of that character!" Hoagie said excitingly. "Well, I guess we haven't seen THAT movie I guess." Nigel spoke when they decided to watch the movie. "5 tickets for the 'Viewtiful Joe' movie." Hoagie said to the Ticketmaster. "That will be $5.00, please doesn't matter if it's foreign or not, we accept any currency." The Ticketmaster spoke.

After that, they all went inside the theater. When they are trying to look for the stage with the movie, Nigel accidentally bumped into someone. "Hey, watch it! I'm trying to get to the movie set here!" The man told Nigel. "Just who are you, anyway?" Wally asked while getting close to the man's face. "Whoa! Don't get you head in a bunch. The name's Jet Black. I own this theater and I know you all want to watch the movie, but I got my share of problems too. You see, I have to postpone the movie because Joe is lost somewhere in Movieland. Those GEDOW scumbags are at it again! I've heard from my niece, Silvia, that he's been captured." Jet explained why he was looking for the movie set. "Oh my god! No!! Joe can't be captured by GEDOW! The movie hasn't been started yet! We have to help him!" Hoagie yelled when he freaks out. "Easy there Hoagie, Silvia told me to send you these V-watches for you guys, courtesy of Captain Blue himself." Jet then told them as he hands out the V-watches, each with there own color. "So I heard you were once members of the Kids Next Door, right?" He then asked. "Yeah, well….. We retired at the age of 13.." Nigel said to him. "Hmm, well since you mentioned is, I'll warp you to the movie. But, you will be turned into your super deformed versions of yourselves." Jet told them.

As they entered the theater room, they saw that it's a mess caused by GEDOW. "Man! Look at this mess!!" Wally proclaimed as he got upset about the mess. "Yeah, it looks like some giant robot had a hissy fit." Jet then spoke to him. "Umm, so Mr. Black, how are we going to turn into our super heroic forms?" Kuki asked Jet. "Well, his catchphrase would help." Jet answered as he hands them a slip of paper with something written on it. "Let me see that." Abby said as it was given to her. "Huh? 'Henshin-a-go-go, baby!' was that…" Abby was interrupted as the group was warped to the movie.

To V continued…

A/N: Due to it being a crossover of Codename: Kids Next Door and Viewtiful Joe, I'm going to keep it on the cartoon category because the story revolves around the KND than Joe. Read, Review, Respect.


End file.
